


Yoga with Rachel

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" comic timeline, "waves" timeline, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comic AU, Cute, F/F, Funny, Gay, Influencer, L.A, Lesbian, Los Angeles, Sports, Sweet, Video, Yoga, YouTube, amber.light.time, chloe and sports :D, comic timeline, sport, youtube life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: amber.light.time aka Rachel Amber is preparing for her next video, she saw that Sport vidoes are good for get new followers but also money and sponsors, but what would be amber.light.time without her blue punk rebel?(no lis or bts events, both are 22 - comic au)-minimal waves comic spoilers
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Kudos: 7





	Yoga with Rachel

Chloe wake up, she spot no Rachel beside her, after a yawn and she streched her arms and heading outside from her and Rachels bedroom, the bluhaird in her white tanktop and black sleeping shorts open the door and see her girlfriend make some settings for her next video, she see how Rachel set some light and camera things, Rachel was so into it that she didnt notice that Chloe was already awake. "Good Morning babe" Chloe say to the blonde, Rachel turn arround smiles and also say "Good Morning my babe" as she walks over to her blue-haird punk, they hug close as Rachel say "I tought that today is Saturday and you have youre free day today I let you sleep, I hope I wasent to loud with the stuff" Chloe stroke over Rachels back and ask "No but by the way what is youre new video about? again some eyeliner things?!" "Nope today something very diffrent Chlo, I saw that by some other youtubers but I will explain it to you by the breakfast" Rachel answers, one quick kiss and Chloe heading to the bathroom to pee.

Chloe comes back and Rachel made them quick there favourite cornflakes, both sit down and talking, Rachel explains that she want to do a test sports video for her youtube chanel "amber.light.time" "and it has to be yoga? thats boring" Chloe say not very impressed "thats why we will make a test video before" Rachel say with shiney eyes "WE!?" Chloe say fast and loud, the blonde walks over to Chloe, hug her from behind and give her a kiss on her chek "you will see this will be fun" Rachel say excited.

 _Hey guys its again me Amber.light.time and as you can see Im not alone today_ Rachel speaks into the camera, the blonde had made her long blonde hair into a ponytail wearing a purple crop-top with a black sport leggin, Chloe is standing next to her and she has her hair as always but wearing a white sport tank-top with a black sport bandana bra and short balck sport shorts. _Today I tought we make a very diffrent video from the ones you already know from me, we will make some yoga and the best part is, you can make this alone, in groups or with youre girlfriend or boyfriend as you all see here_ Rachel again talks into the camera and make a gesture with her fingers, they point at Chloe now, the blue haird waving into the camera and say "Hey guys" Rachel has to giggle on that.

Both of the girls standing on the blue-grey yoga-mat, Rachel talking to the camera _Okay guys the first lession is an easy one and only for pairs, the first one you have to do is that youre partner is standing behind you_ , you see how Chloe stand behind Rachel, _the next step is yourself go in postition and its important that you stand with youre back to youre partner_ , you see how Rachel does it, _okay great that was good and now both of you make some strechting but only with your arms, up and down and again for some time_ , you see how Chloe and Rachel waving arround with there arms. "Are you sure you knowing waht you doing?" Chloe ask Rachel "of course babe" Rachel answer.

After they made some easy lessions it was time for the finale one, _Okay guys the last lession for today is again for pairs only and they better be youre girlfriend or boyfriend_ Rachel say in the camera and you can see the little panic in Chloes eyes "what the fuck you will do?" Chloe ask her girl, Rachel look over Chloe and say flirty "Oh you will see". _The first thing is youre partner has to be sitting on the mat_ , Rachel give Chloe the signal that she please should do that and you see how Chloe sit down, her legs strached out but her back is not in an upright position, _and that my friends is false, Chlo, let me help you_ and you see how Rachel goes down behind Chloe and with her hands she try to move Chloes back thats its now in an upright position, one hand on her punks shoulder, the another one she try to make her back straight. _And thats the right postion_ she say quick in the camera, move with her hand who was on Chloes neck down to her boob and squeze it "Hey" Chloe wisper but smiles to Rachel, she smiles and give Chloe a kiss on her check, _the next is_ , you see how Rachel also sit down, uppsite Chloe and she has her legs outside from Chloes legs.

_Now you grap each others hands and start to move like a ship on its waves, in our example I lead with my hands and my body my girlfriend to my side, very slowly and carefull and my girlfriend better do the same_ , you see how they made that a few times until Rachel say _Okay guys that was it, I hope you liked this and we see us in the next video bye guys and never forget to shine_ , Rachel smiles in the camera and Chloe wave again with her hand and say "bye".

Rachel want to stay up and stop the video but Chloe pull her close that Rachel sitting on Chloes legs, both hug each other very close "so what is my reward that I did this?" Chloe say, Rachel look in her girls eyes and they kiss very passionate "is that an enough for you reward, Miss Price?" Rachel say in her Actor voice, Chloes hands are now on Rachels back, Rachels hands arround Chloes neck "I think it can be a bit better!" Chloe also joining now the actor voice club "Oh is that so?!" Rachel say with one eyebrown up and smile at Chloe, Chloe also smile at Rachel and they kiss again and more, both smile with shiney eyes at each other.


End file.
